It Started With a Question
It all started with a question. “Are you coming or not?” asked Jen, my best friend since kindergarten. Tonight was Jen's 23rd birthday and she wanted to go to a nearby club. Since we were bored and both of age, I agreed. We walked five blocks from my apartment in New York to a little club called Sweet Temptations. When we got in, Jen headed for the bar, but I went straight for the dance floor. I danced for a good 10 minutes before I saw him. He was a handsome guy that looked to be in his late twenties. "You want to get out of here?” he asked, looking deep into my eyes. Not thinking about Jen and her birthday, I accepted the offer. As soon as we stepped out, a syringe stabbed me in the neck and I quickly slipped out of consciousness. I woke up shackled to a table in a completely white room. All of the walls were the same except for a mirror on the far left. One of the walls dropped to reveal Jen, sharing the same fate. We both wore white gowns and our hair had been shaved off. Then, a portion of another wall opened and a man stepped out. It was the man from the previous night. He wore a lab coat and goggles and held two syringes in his hand. “Girls these days," he said. "So easy to lure into a handsome man's arms.” It's then I had a good idea of what was going on. This sadistic little fuck was going to use us as test subjects for his science projects. “Hmmm, shall we test on you first? Or shall we start with your friend here?” he asked as he approached me. I offered myself to be first because I couldn't stand to see Jen fucked with by the scientist. He held out one of the syringes and told me to be still before he stuck it into my arm. At first I freaked out, but then I calmed down, and the clam turned into numbness as every part my body apart from my lungs stopped moving. Then, my arms exploded with pain. I screamed as they started growing, muscles getting larger, and oddly turning green. I felt my lungs expand and my heart swell. As the same thing happened to my legs, the scientist let my bindings free, but I still couldn't move because of the opiate in the shot. My fingers and toes grew six inches and to a point. My head started changing. First my ears shrank back into my head, and with a pain of a thousand breaking bones, my face grew longer and pointed. As the least painful part of the transformation, I grew claws and my teeth sharpened to a point. Then, like needles jutting out of my skin, scales started to form. Finally, I blacked out. I awoke in a black room. Remembering the most painful experience of my life, I jumped to my feet. With my new eyes I could see in the dark. I looked like some fucked up green lizard thing. I tried crying, but apparently the transformation took that away too. About an hour later the person who stole my life away came in through a door. I wanted to tear him up with my new claws, but my legs didn't move. I was still heavily sedated. “I thought you might want a friend,” he said. Other scientists wheeled in a large ogre on an oversized gurney. The massive beast had three eyes, four arms, and well, boobs. I knew it was Jen. Over what seemed like months, me and the thing that Jen had become started to morph back. My regular body shape returned and so did Jen's, but she still had four arms and a third eye. As for me, I still had reptilian eyes, claws, no ears and same face structure. I could only imagine what other tests will come. The next day I was fed something with a sedative inside, and once more, I blacked out. I awoke on a table much like the one before. I screamed and trashed, but nothing helped. The man came over and once again gave me a shot. I screamed again, more frantically now, but still blacked out. I became conscious once more in some stupid clothes. I then realized there was nothing mutated about my body. I was a human once more. Thinking it was one huge dream or lie, I went to my apartment where I lived before this nightmare. I got home and went straight to bed. It was about 10 P.M. when I awoke with the worst pain in my arms since that first night. It was happening again. My arms grew, my legs grew, and following that, my fingers and toes. Then finally my head, the most excruciating part, grew to the ugly head of a reptile. That's when I passed out. I regained consciousness in a forest. Blood was all over my naked body. I knew it seemed too easy, just letting me go with nothing wrong at all with my body. One day the scientist will pay! One day I will have my vengeance! I arrived home and went on my computer where I then wrote this. This journal entry is the only thing that has proof of the beast inside me. This... and the random disappearances of civilians in New York City. Category:Monsters Category:Disappearances Category:Science Pastas